


Trivia Night

by RinaRose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Retirement AU, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Surprise Husband, Victor and Yuuri are so pure, Victor being dramatic, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinaRose/pseuds/RinaRose
Summary: After retiring from skating, Victor and Yuuri move to America so Yuuri can go back to school. Yuuri goes to trivia night with his new friends, but they end up learning more facts about Yuuri than anything else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on SkyGem's adorable tumblr post: http://skygemspeaks.tumblr.com/post/156733406313/okay-but-imagine-yuuri-retires-from-competitive

Class ended, and Yuuri wanted to go home.

He liked going to school, but classes that ended late always left him eager to get home. On these days, Victor would have dinner ready on the table when he got in the door, and it always made Yuuri want to rush home after class. But tonight Victor had a meeting with some parents at the rink, so Yuuri probably wouldn’t be getting dinner when he walked through the door. He pulled out his phone as class ended and saw a new text from his husband.

Vitya: This meeting is running a lot longer than expected. I’m sorry, I won’t be home for dinner ☹

Yuuri’s heart sank as he read the message. He was usually the one to make dinner, but he looked forward to Victor’s dinners – it was what got him through his long afternoon classes. 

He tried to think of what to make himself when he got home as he put his books back in his bag. He was about to leave the classroom when he heard someone call his name and turned to see three of his classmates smiling at him. 

“Are you going home Yuuri?” a classmate named Hayri asked. He and the two girls standing behind him were in a study group with Yuuri, and they all hung out between classes sometimes. “Uh, yeah. There’s no study group tonight, right?” Yuuri replied with his own question. 

“No, but it’s trivia night at the bar right off campus. We were wondering if you’d join us. We’re always looking for new members of our team, and we could really use another guy on the team,” Hayri gives him a joking smile. “I can’t be the only one to answer the sports questions!” Yuuri chuckled at this, but didn’t say that the only sports questions he could answer were about competitive figure skating – probably not the sports Hayri had in mind. 

Yuuri looked over at the two girls, Eda and Sadia, who smiled at him encouragingly. He looked down at his phone, and for a brief second thought about calling Victor. But he didn’t need to, he knew what Victor would say: “Wow, you’re making friends! That’s great Yuuri, you should go with them!” Yuuri could almost hear his husband’s eager voice. He thought about it for a moment. Victor wouldn’t be waiting for him at home, and this was a good opportunity to get closer to the friends he had made in class.

“Uh, sure, I’ll go to trivia with you. I can’t promise I’ll be any good, but I’ll do my best,” Yuuri said, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. 

“No worries, we just play for fun!” Sadia said, picking up her own backpack and heading toward the door. The group left of the classroom and head across campus. 

They walked to the bar together, chatting about classes and schoolwork. Like the previous times they’d hung out in study group, Yuuri asked them questions about themselves but never really had time to talk about himself. It doesn’t bother him though – usually he feels weird talking about himself, since they inevitably end up on the subject of his gold medals. He loves to talk about skating, but his anxiety always makes him worried about coming off too strong. He doesn’t want to seem like he’s bragging.

Yuuri sends a text to Victor, telling him that he won’t be home right away either. Just as he expected, Victor is thrilled that he’s taking time to make friends. 

They get to the bar and choose a round table off to the side. They get a trivia sheet and choose their team color: the Yellow Team. His teammates all make their way to the bar to get their drinks before the trivia actually starts. Yuuri doesn’t want to embarrass himself, so he just gets a soda. He’s the last of his friends at the bar, and as he makes his way back to their table, he’s stopped by a group of giggling girls. They all seem too embarrassed to talk, but he sees the notebooks and pens clutched in their hands and knows what they want. 

“Oh, autographs?” He asks, and the girls squeal and nod vigorously. “Sure thing!” Yuuri puts his drink on a nearby table and signs the proffered papers. He takes a group selfie with the girls, happy to indulge his fans. “Tell Victor we can’t wait to see his choreography for Yuri’s programs this year!” One girl squeals as the rest thank him for the autographs. “I will!” Yuuri replies with a laugh, picking up his drink and heading back to his own table.

His little group of friends stare at him strangely as he sits back down. “What was that about? Do you know those girls?” Eda asks. Yuuri is a little embarrassed, but does his best to explain. “No, I don’t know them, they just wanted my autograph.” 

Hayri laughs, thinking Yuuri must be joking. The two girls stare at Yuuri with a puzzled expression, but before he can explain further, the trivia caller announces the start of the game. Yuuri is silently grateful that he doesn’t have to answer more awkward questions right now. 

The trivia goes well, it isn’t as hard as Yuuri though it would be. He’s surprised by how many answers he knows, but he still has fun bantering with his friends about the few answers they don’t know. The game comes to an end, and it turns out that the Yellow Team is tied for first place. 

“Alright folks, looks like we need a tie breaker question to determine the winner. Will it be Yellow Team or Blue Team?” the announcer declares, and the crowd of slightly drunk college students cheers. “The first team to answer the question right wins. The question is…” He gives a slight pause, building the suspense, before reading the question off a card in his hand. “Who is the most decorated competitive figure skater of all time?”

Yuuri’s eyes widen when he hears the question. He looks at his teammates, but they all look bewildered – they don’t know the answer. He glances at the table where Blue Team is sitting, and they all look equally as confused. Finally, he looks at the table where the fangirls are sitting. They smirk at him, knowing the answer as well as he does, and he smirks back. Yuuri sighs as he thinks that of course this had to be the tie-breaking question. 

The eyes of the whole bar are on him as he shouts the answer: “Victor Nikiforov!” 

The announcer stares at his card for a few seconds, building the suspense again, before shouting out, “That is correct! Yellow Team wins!” The whole bar cheers for them, and Yuuri’s friends clap him on the shoulders, awed that he knew the answer to the tiebreaker. Their prize for winning is one free beer each, and Yuuri figures he can indulge himself with just one drink, so he makes his way to the bar with his friends. 

When they settle back at their table, the rest of the bar has calmed down and moved on from the epic tiebreaker incident, but Yuuri’s friends are still in awe. “Yuuri, how did you know that answer? I’ve never even heard of Victor What’s-his-name before,” Hayri says. “Victor Nikiforov,” Yuuri corrects. He takes a sip of his beer and says, as casually as he can, “He’s my husband.” 

Yuuri can feel the blush on his cheeks just as much as he can feel his friends staring at him. He expects them to be confused. What he doesn’t expect is for Sadia to exclaim, “So you are married!” 

“Huh?” Now Yuuri is the confused one. Seeing his confusion, Sadia goes on, “You always wear that ring, but you never talk about your personal life. You’ve never mentioned a significant other before, so we were curious if it was actually a wedding ring. We actually had a bet going. I just won 20 bucks!” This prompts laughter from around the table. 

“Yes, it’s a wedding ring. I’ve been married for two years. It just doesn’t seem like the first thing I’d tell people about myself,” Yuuri explains. 

“Okay, but wait. You said you’re married to Victor Nikiforov?” Eda says the last word slowly, and looks at Yuuri to make sure she’s pronouncing the Russian name right. Yuuri nods, and Eda continues, “But why have none of us ever heard of him, if he’s the most decorated competitive figure skater of all time??” 

“Well… How often do you all watch figure skating?” Yuuri starts off, and his friends all shrug a collective 'not much.' “Plus, he’s from Russia, so I don’t think they would interview him very much for your TV programs here in America.” Yuuri thinks this is a good enough answer, but it doesn’t stop the questions. He knew this would happen when they found out about his former figure skating career, which is why he tried not to talk about himself. 

“So if he’s such a big shot in figure skating, how are you married to him?” Hayri asks, and Eda smacks his arm. “Sorry, that came out wrong! I mean, you’re great Yuuri and I don’t doubt your relationship or whatever, but how did you meet him?” Now they’re really getting to the part Yuuri hates to talk about. How does he say this without sounding like he’s showing off?

“Um, well, I’m also a retired competitive figure skater. Victor used to be my coach. We just kinda… fell in love… while he was coaching me. We got married after he retired.” Yuuri shrugs as if to say that he doesn’t know what else to say. He can feel the blush creeping over his face – talking about his love for Victor still makes him blush, even after two years of marriage. 

“AWWW” his friends all cry in unison as he finishes his explanation. “Yuuri, that is so cute!” Sadia says. 

“I can’t believe we didn’t know any of this. Were you any good as a competitive skater?” Eda asks.

“Uhh, yeah, I mean, I guess. Uh, I won two golds at the Grand Prix… and two golds at Worlds… and a silver in the Olympics…” Yuuri trails off as his friends take in what he just said.

“You mean we’ve had an Olympic medalist in our study group for months now and we didn’t even know?! Holy shit, why didn’t you tell us any of this before?” Eda voices the shock the other two have on their faces. 

Yuuri just shrugs, his face growing hot again. “I don’t know… I don’t like to seem like I’m showing off, so I don’t really talk about my skating career a lot.” 

“That’s not showing off, Yuuri! Those are amazing accomplishments. You should be so proud to talk about your skating career,” Hayri encourages him. Yuuri is grateful for his kind words, more than he can say. His new friends don’t know much about his issues with anxiety, but they always treat him kindly no matter what, making him feel welcome in the friend group. All he can do is smile and nod at Hayri. 

Yuuri’s friends are still processing this new information. There’s a quiet moment before realization dawns and Eda asks, “So those girls earlier really did want your autograph?” Yuuri nods. “Does that happen often?” Eda asks another question, and Yuuri shrugs. “It happens more often when I’m in Japan, but people do recognize me occasionally here in Detroit. I used to train here, so people at the rink recognize me pretty often.” 

Eda’s eyes widen and Hayri whispers, “Wow, it’s like you’re a celebrity.” Yuuri just laughs and shakes his head, but doesn’t bother to deny the claim. After all, he is a little famous, at least in the skating world.

“Yuuri, just one more question: Can we meet your husband?!” Sadia asks, eyes sparkling with enthusiasm, before adding, “Not just because he’s a decorated athlete or anything. He obviously makes you really happy. As your friends, I think we should get a chance to meet him! You should invite him to trivia night next week. Maybe he can tell us if there’s anything else you’re keeping from us." This final comment is said with a laugh, teasing. But Eda and Hayri are nodding in agreement about inviting Victor to trivia, and Yuuri can’t help but smile. “Yeah, I think he’d like that. I’ll ask him about it.” With that, the conversation shifts, and the rest of the night is spent in a blur of laughter and newly strengthened friendship. 

~

Victor is already home when Yuuri gets in. “Hey, how was trivia night?” Victor asks, coming to greet Yuuri at the door as he takes off his shoes. 

Yuuri can’t help the huge smile on his face. “It was really fun! Actually, they want me to come back next week, and they invited you too. They want to meet you.”

“Really?!” Victor asks, excitement already in his eyes. “That sounds amazing. I would love to meet your friends,” he says, planting a kiss on Yuuri’s cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's friends invited Victor to trivia night not expecting any more surprises. Little do they know, Victor lives to surprise.

Class was ending, and Yuuri counted down the minutes with anticipation. He hadn’t been this eager to get out of class since his undergrad days, when he and Phichit would play video games for hours after class when they should have been studying.

Finally, the time comes: class ended, and he packed his books into his bag. The rest of his classmates file out of the room, but Hayri, Eda, and Sadia wait for him by the door. 

“Ready for trivia?” Sadia asks, a huge smile on her face. Yuuri returns the smile and nods, but now he finds his words have turned to sand in his mouth. He had been looking forward to this all day, but now that the moment has come, his anxiety has decided to show its head. 

His friends are going to meet his husband. What if they don’t like Victor? What if Victor doesn’t like them? What if they ask too many questions and Victor gets annoyed? Or what if they’re too intimidated by Victor, the way Yuuri was at first? What if Victor says something embarrassing about Yuuri and they never want to hang out with him again? What if, what if, what if….

Yuuri takes a deep breath to steady himself. He tells himself that everything will be fine. Victor is much better at meeting new people than he is. Plus, Victor had been even more excited about meeting Yuuri’s friends than Yuuri had been. Everything will be fine. He tells himself all this, but the anxiety makes it hard to believe. 

In the week since the last trivia night, when his friends had first learned about Yuuri’s personal life, it’s basically all they’ve wanted to talk about. Of course they had asked Yuuri more questions about his skating career, but now that they knew about it Yuuri really didn’t mind answering their questions. He even liked it when then asked to see videos of him skating. They had unanimously decided that Victor and Yuuri’s pair skate to Stammi Vicino was the best, and Yuuri couldn’t help but agree. 

But aside from talking about Yuuri’s skating, they had asked about Victor coming to trivia night at least once a day. Even after Yuuri had confirmed that Victor would be there, they still asked about it every day, making sure Yuuri wouldn’t forget. Logically, Yuuri knows that his friends are excited to meet Victor, but his anxiety still makes him doubt anyway. 

Yuuri follows his friends out of the classroom as they make their way across campus. Eda and Hayri walk in front, engrossed in their own conversation. Yuuri stares at the ground as he walks, trying to keep his worries at bay. Sadia walks next to him, and seems to notice that something is on his mind. 

“Hey, Yuuri, are you okay? You seem nervous,” she asks quietly. 

Yuuri doesn’t look up, but he answers slowly, “Yeah, I’m fine. I just want this to go well. I want you guys to like Victor.” 

Sadia’s smile softens when she hears this. “Oh, Yuuri, I’m sure we’ll like him. From what you’ve told us about him, he sounds amazing. And we’ve all been so eager to meet him. Try not to worry, Yuuri. You’re our friend, and we just want to meet the guy who makes you blush so much!” 

Yuuri’s cheeks turn red involuntarily at the last comment, but Sadia’s words help to calm him down a little bit. He hasn’t known them for very long, but his friends are some of the most supportive people he knows. And they’re just as eager to meet Victor, as Victor is to meet them. 

“Thanks, Sadia,” Yuuri says, eyes still cast down at the ground. She lays a gentle hand on his arm, and Yuuri feels a new wave of calm just knowing that his friend is there to support him. 

Suddenly their quiet moment is broken by Hayri’s voice, shouting, “Hey, c’mon you two! We don’t wanna be late!” Yuuri looks up to see that they’ve stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. In his anxiety-ridden state, he hadn’t even noticed. Hayri and Eda are at the end of the path in front of them, waiting to cross the street. Yuuri and Sadia rush to catch up.

“Sorry about that,” Yuuri says, but doesn’t give an explanation. Neither Hayri nor Eda push the subject, and Yuuri is silently thankful. How did he manage to make such understanding friends?

~

The bar is just across the street, and Yuuri can feel his anticipation building again as they approach. He knows Victor is waiting for them inside – knowing Victor, he’s probably been there for an hour, impatiently and enthusiastically waiting for them to arrive. Despite the distraction on their way there, they actually get to the bar pretty early. There’ll be a lot of time for them to talk before trivia starts, and Yuuri can’t decide if that’s a good thing or not.

Yuuri walks in first, and looks around the bar for his husband. Victor spots him first, from his table in the corner where he’s been watching the door expectantly. As soon as Victor sees Yuuri, he starts waving his arms wildly through the air so Yuuri will spot him. Fortunately – or unfortunately, because it’s a bit embarrassing – for Yuuri, Victor is hard to miss. Yuuri laughs at how ridiculous and dramatic his husband is, and leads his friends over to the table.

Victor stands up when they get close, draping his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder and practically bouncing with excitement. Yuuri steps closer and reciprocates the gesture, wrapping his arm around Victor’s waist. Sometimes all it takes for him to feel confident is just being close to Victor. 

Yuuri clears his throat before making the introductions. “Everyone, this is my husband, Victor. Victor, this is Eda, Hayri, and Sadia,” he says, gesturing to each of his friends in turn. They each give a little wave as he says their name.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you!” Victor says with his signature heart smile. “And thank you for inviting me out with you. I’ve never done trivia before!” Yuuri surveys his friends’ faces for a reaction. Good-natured Hayri just looks excited to have another member of their trivia team. Eda looks a little intimidated – whether it’s because of the piercing blue eyes and thick Russian accent, or the fact that Victor is a world-famous athlete, Yuuri can’t tell. Sadia looks completely overwhelmed. Yuuri wouldn’t be surprised if she asked for Victor’s autograph by the end of the night. 

“Yeah, man, we’re excited to have you here!” Hayri says with a chuckle. “Don’t worry, we don’t get too competitive. It’s all for fun.” They take their seats at the table, and get ready for the game of trivia.

While they wait for the game to start, Yuuri’s friends strike up a conversation. “So, Victor, how did you first meet Yuuri?” Eda asks. It’s a simple, innocent question. Suddenly Yuuri knows for sure that bringing his husband to meet his friends was a terrible idea. Victor is going to embarrass him, probably without even meaning to. But it’s too late; Victor is already answering the question. 

“Hmm. Well, technically the first time we met was at a banquet, but Yuuri was very drunk and doesn’t remember any of it,” Victor says bluntly.

“Don’t bring up the banquet!” Yuuri almost whines to Victor. “It’s so embarrassing. That was the worst night of my life.”

“Really? It was the best night of my life,” Victor responds before adding, a little softer, “it’s when I met you.” Yuuri’s face turns red and he hopes his friends didn’t hear that, but when he sees the look on their faces it’s clear they did. At least they all look happy about Victor and Yuuri being romantic. If Yuri were here, he would have told them they’re being disgusting. 

“Okay, there’s definitely a story there that we need to hear,” Sadia says, her eyes still sparkling over the cute couple. 

Victor goes to open his mouth but Yuuri cuts him off just in time. “Not right now! It’s embarrassing, really. All you need to know is that I was really drunk and I danced with Victor.”

Victor frowns at not being able to tell the story, but he’ll get his revenge on Yuuri yet. “If I can’t tell that story, let me at least tell them about our other first meeting, the one you do remember.” 

He’s got a smirk on his face that Yuuri thinks looks positively evil. Yuuri groans in protest, but Victor talks over him, addressing the three eager faces staring at him. “I saw a video of Yuuri recreating one of my own skating programs. His skating was so beautiful. I remembered meeting him at that banquet, and I felt so drawn to him that I flew straight to Japan to be his coach. Our first real conversation took place while I was naked in his family’s hot spring.”

The looks on their faces range from hilarity to intrigue. Hayri is the first to respond. “Um, is this some sort of cultural thing that I’m not understanding? Why were you having a conversation while naked?” He asks Yuuri.

“ _He_ was the naked one. I was fully clothed” Yuuri clarifies. 

“Not at the banquet,” Victor quips, and Yuuri elbows him in the ribs, feeling his face get hot again. 

He ignores Victor’s comment and finishes his explanation: “For some reason he thought it would be a good idea to soak in the hot springs before coming to talk to me about why he was there. When I found out my skating idol had flown from Russia to Japan to meet me, I had to see for myself. I ran to the hot springs, and sure enough he was just relaxing there. When he saw me he stood up out of the water, ass naked, and dramatically declared himself my new coach.”

Hearing the last comment, Victor lets out an exaggerated gasp and clutches a hand to his chest. “Yuuri, I’m not dramatic! How could you say a thing like that?”

Yuuri roles his eyes, though he can’t help but smile and laugh at his husband’s ridiculousness. His friends all laugh at Victor’s feigned drama too, which he takes as a good sign. 

“Wait, so you said Victor was your skating idol, Yuuri?” Eda asks, still smiling after Victor’s antics. 

Victor jumps in to take the question for Yuuri. “Oh yeah, he was my number one fan since he was little! He had posters of me all over his room! It was adorable!” He practically squeals, his love for Yuuri evident from the huge smile on his face. 

It used to embarrass Yuuri a lot when Victor mentioned the posters. But he knows Victor doesn’t bring it up to make Yuuri uncomfortable. Victor finds it truly endearing, which is why he’ll tell anyone who will listen that his husband is his number one fan. 

“To be honest, watching Victor skate was what made me want to compete as a skater when I was little. I always dreamed of competing on the same ice as him someday. I never dreamed I would actually marry him!” Yuuri says with a little laugh. His friends all have that gleaming look in their eyes again, like they love how adorable Victor and Yuuri’s romance is. 

“Wow, Yuuri, that’s actually really inspiring,” Hayri says, adding, “If you can marry your childhood idol, I bet I can become a Power Ranger!” This earns him strange looks from everyone at the table. He shrugs it off, saying, “They were my childhood idols.”

The rest of the table laughs, and the conversation moves on. They spend the rest of the time until trivia starts in easy conversation. Victor gets his chance to ask them questions about themselves and learn more about the people who have so readily accepted his husband into their group. 

~

It turns out Victor is hilariously bad at trivia. Yuuri should have known this would happen. Victor is so forgetful as it is, how can he be expected to remember random facts?

Mostly the team just enjoys listening to his suggestions, because more often than not they’re completely out of the ballpark. He does manage to get a few questions right, though. His shining moment comes when he answers a language question. 

“What is the Japanese word that means ‘empty orchestra’?” The trivia caller asks, and the eyes of the team turn to Yuuri, expecting him to answer the question about his native language. 

Victor jumps in before Yuuri can even open his mouth. “Oh, I know! It’s karaoke!” His teammates look at him with raised eyebrows, impressed that he actually answered the question before Yuuri did. “What? I know Japanese,” he says, indignantly, in Japanese. 

Yuuri laughs and responds in Victor’s own language, saying, “But I’m better at Russian than you are at Japanese.” Yuuri sticks his tongue out and Victor huffs at the tease. 

“Um,” Eda interrupts their exchange with a sarcastic comment, “unless you’re speaking English or French, I’m afraid I can’t understand you two.” 

Victor perks up when he hears this, and immediately launches into a stream of French, to which Eda responds in the same language. Yuuri catches a few words, including his own name, but not much more. He thinks he hears the word ‘Canada,’ which would explain why Eda speaks French. Yuuri hadn’t known she was fluent in the language, but he’s glad Victor has something in common with his friend.

Eda and Victor continue their conversation in fluent French, seemingly unaware that they’re in the middle of a trivia game. The other three look at each other, bewildered, before breaking into laughter. 

~

The rest of the game wears on, and the team has fun talking and joking between the questions. The game ends, the scores are tallied. They didn’t do as well as last week, but they manage third place. 

The friends stay at their table talking and having fun for a while after the game ends. Finally, they finish their drinks, and it seems like time for them all to go home; it’s getting late, and it is still a school night for the four students. 

“Thanks for joining us, Victor! It was so nice to meet you. I can’t believe Yuuri was keeping you a secret from us for so long!” Sadia says, but she gives a kind smile to Yuuri so he knows she doesn’t mean any harm. Yuuri returns the smile. 

“Oh yeah, Victor, by the way, does Yuuri have any other hidden talents that he isn’t telling us?” Hayri asks with a mischievous grin.

“Hmm,” Victor lifts a finger to his lips, pretending to think for a moment. “Yuuri is quite talented. Besides skating, he makes amazing katsudon… he’s fluent in three languages… and he’s an amazing pole dancer.”

Victor says this so matter-of-factly, but Yuuri chokes on the last sip of his drink when he hears it, launching into a coughing fit that he tries desperately to contain. “I told you not to tell them about the banquet!” he says between his coughs. 

“Alright, now we _really_ need to hear the banquet story,” Eda demands.

Victor smirks, but he has a feeling he’ll be sleeping on the couch if he tells that story, so he says, “That’s a story for another night.” Yuuri is visibly relieved. 

They make their way outside the bar and get ready to part ways. Before they separate, Hayri asks Victor if he’ll come again next week, and Victor enthusiastically agrees. 

“You don’t have any other family members that Yuuri hasn’t told us about that you could invite, right?” 

“Well, there is our son,” Victor deadpans. Hayri’s jaw drops, Sadia’s eyes widen, and Eda furrows her brow. 

Victor is going to be the death of Yuuri one day. He waves his arms in front of him frantically in the universal ‘don’t believe that’ gesture. “He’s just kidding, he’s just kidding!” Yuuri practically yells. “He’s talking about our friend Yuri Plisetsky. He’s a lot younger than us so Victor likes to joke about him being our son. But he lives in Russia, so he won’t be coming to trivia night, sorry.” 

The whole group dissolves into hysterics over Victor’s joke. When the laughter finally dies down, Victor says, “We could always bring Makkachin.”

This earns an eye roll from Yuuri, but the sad thing is he knows his husband is serious. “No, Victor. We’re not bringing our dog to a bar.”

“Why not? I think he’d be very good at trivia.” Victor tries to reason. The group shares a final laugh before saying goodnight and going their separate ways. 

~

“So, what did you think?” Yuuri asks, a little shyly.

“That was so much fun, Yuuri!” Victor says, taking Yuuri’s hand and curling their fingers together as they walk. “I really like your friends. I’m so glad you met such great people to hang out with.” They walk a few more paces before he adds; “You should invite them over for dinner sometime. We can make katsudon for them!”

Yuuri can hear Victor’s excitement without even seeing his face, and he can’t help the huge smile on his own. “Yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun. I’ll see if they’re interested.”

As he walks, Yuuri reflects that the night went well. Victor may have embarrassed him a little bit, but that’s always bound to happen with Victor – he’s too dramatic for his own good. Yuuri is glad his friends liked Victor, and more importantly he’s glad Victor liked his friends. He squeezes Victor’s hand in his own three times, his silent way of saying _I love you_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I set up for a third chapter where they go to Yuuri and Victor's house for dinner and are shocked by the number of skating medals on display? Maybe. Will I write a third chapter? Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really love all the comments, they make my day ^_^


End file.
